ucosfandomcom-20200214-history
1984 (TV Story)
1984 was the fourth episode of the first series of New Tricks. Synopsis UCOS is tasked with investigating the murder of a youthful peace activist, whose body was found on the outskirts of a nuclear base in 1984. Plot Spoilers ahead The murder outside a nuclear base in 1984 of Josh Livesey, a peace protester, is re-examined after Frank Fox, a fellow protester, is convicted of another killing. When Brian and Jack interview Fox, he fails to shed any new light on the situation, so Gerry and Sandra go in search of the other protesters who were present at the time. The team wonder if the murder could have been an assassination carried out by Special Branch. After discovering that one of the protesters was actually a mole for Special Branch, old secrets begin to unravel and the former protesters confront one another resulting in the identity of the murder among them being exposed. Cast *Brian Lane - Alun Armstrong *Jack Halford - James Bolam *DSI Sandra Pullman - Amanda Redman *Gerry Standing - Dennis Waterman *Izzy Clarke - Chiké Okonkwo *DAC Donald Bevan - Nicholas Day *Esther Lane - Susan Jameson *Therapist - Diana Kent *Greg Johnson - Patrick Baladi *Graham Moore - John Bennet *Frank Fox - Pearce Quigley *Colin Dobie - Jonny Phillips *Imogen Hoult - Suzanna Hamilton *Eleanor Clemet - Nadia Cameron-Blackey *Jim Chambers - Mark Powley Crew Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence. Writing *Written by Roy Mitchell *Created by Roy Mitchel *Created by Nigel McCrery Directing *Directed by - Jamie Payne *1st Assistant Director - Harry Boyd *2nd Assistant Director - Beth Elliott *3rd Assistant Director - Nick Hopkins *Floor Runner - Tapiwa Magadah *Floor Runner - David Higgs *Casting Director - Suzanne Crowley *Casting Director - Gilly Poole *Director of Photography - Peter Middleton BSC *2nd Unit Director - Paul Weston Production Department *Executive Producer (Wall to Wall) - Mike Dormer *Executive Producer (Wall to Wall) - Alex Graham *Executive Producer (BBC) - Julie Scott *Executive Producer (BBC) - Gareth Neame *Line Producer - Nick Goding *Post Production Supervisor - Phill Brown *Production Assistant – Seth Adams *Production Co-ordinator - Adele Steward *Production Secretary - Anastasia Timeneys *Production Accountant - Rennie Spiolek *Assistant Production Accountant - Miguel Pariente *Production Designer - Rod Stratfold *Publicity - Diana Harris Locations *Location Manager - Daniel Connolly *Unit Manager - Monty Allan Camera and Electrical Department : Camera *Camera Operator - Caren Moy *Focus Puller - Craig Feather *Clapper Loader - Simon Walton *Camera Grip - Ian Maghie : Electrical *Gaffer - David Hedley *Best Boy - Barry Read Sound Department *Sound Recordist - Maurice Hillier *Boom Operator - Tim Partridge Art Department *Art Director - John McHugh *Standby Art Director - Olly Kubicki *Graphics Designer - Anita Dhillon *Production Buyer - Andy Grogan *Property Master - Simon Price *Standby Props - Keith Amey *Standby Props - Lucy Marrow *Dressing Props - Dave Ackrill *Dressing Props - Stewart Silver *Standby Grip - Bryan Griffiths Movement *Stunt Performer - Roy Alon *Stunt Performer - Mark Berry *Stunt Performer - Richard Bradshaw *Stunt Performer - Dave Holland Costume Department *Costume Designer - Sue Hallas *Costume Supervisor - Lynne Walsh *Costume Assistant - Becky Davies *Make-Up Designer - Mary Southgate *Make-Up Artist - Valerie Sparkes Editing Department *Script Supervisor - Angie Pontefract *Script Editor (BBC) - Eleanor Moran *Editor - Beverley Mills *Assistant Editor Lucy Smith *FX Editor - Michael Maroussas *Dubbing Editor - Danny Sheehan *Dubbing Mixer - Colin Martin *Colourist - Sam Hollingdale Music *Title Sequence - Huge Design *Composed by - Martin Phipps *Composed by - Rohan Stevenson *"It's Alright" **Written by Mike Moran **Sung by Dennis Waterman Trivia *The title of the episode could possibly be a reference to the book with the same title, "1984", written by George Orwell. Category:TV Story Category:Series 1